


Shellhead & Winghead

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Shellhead & Winghead

Tony là kẻ thích sống trong công nghệ. Từ việc di chuyển, đến trong đời sống thường ngày, gã vẫn thích dùng công nghệ cao hơn là tự thân vận động. Gã mỉa mai:

"Tại sao phải tự làm những việc đó khi rõ ràng là chúng ta có thể không phải tốn sức làm việc? Sao phải tốn sức như vậy chứ?"

Không ai có thể phủ nhận điều đó. Nhưng rõ ràng là lời gã nói cũng hoàn toàn không chính xác.

"Tony! Mau theo kế hoạch tác chiến!!" - Tiếng Steve hét lên qua kênh liên lạc.

"Không đâu quý ngài nước Mỹ ạ. Friday đã tính toán một cách hay hơn rồi!" - Tiếng gã qua bộ đàm thật tự tin.

Tiếp theo đó, gã áp sát con quái vật, rồi triển khai hệ thống, để bắn đầu đạn vào thẳng miệng con quái vật.

Captain America phải nhanh chóng thoát khỏi đống xúc tu và đưa khiên lên đỡ đống da thịt cháy xém của con quái vật bị bắn văng tung toé.

"Tony!!!!" - Cap gào lên qua kênh liên lạc, các thành viên khác bình tĩnh tắt kênh liên lạc, vì cuộc trò chuyện tiếp theo vốn không liên hệ gì đến họ.

"Tôi vừa hạ gục con quái vật đó đấy nhé!"

"Nhưng em có biết là vừa rồi nguy hiểm thế nào không hả?"

"Để tôi nhắc lại nhé, Đội trưởng? Tôi - Iron Man thiên tài vừa hạ gục con quái vật đó, bằng đạn-"

"Em xuống đây ngay cho tôi!" - Steve tức giận đáp, khi bóng dáng đỏ vàng kia cứ lơ lửng trên không, khiến anh không cách nào nắm bắt được.

"Tôi đâu có ngốc như vậy. Giờ thì tạm biệt nhé! Tôi có hẹn rồi!" - Tony tắt kênh liên lạc rồi bay vút lên trời, bỏ mặc Steve đang tức tối dậm chân tại chỗ.

***  
Tony đáp xuống quán quen, gã tiến vào trong và như mọi lần, chủ quán vừa thấy bộ giáp của gã đã vui vẻ cho vào hộp những cái bánh donut ngon nhất của tiệm:

"Tôi vừa xem tivi trực tiếp, trận chiến tuyệt vời lắm!"

"Tất nhiên, ông cũng biết là-" - Ông chủ tiệm bỏ vào trong hộp bánh thêm hai phần bánh hamburger khiến gã chững lại.

"Tôi đâu có dặn thêm?"

"À, trước khi anh tới đây, có người nhờ tôi chuyển cho anh" - Chủ tiệm cười hiền lành, đáp.

Tony cầm hộp bánh, gã nhếch môi mỉm cười.

"Cho tôi thêm một ly nước cỡ lớn nhé!"

"Chỉ một à?" - Ông chủ thắc mắc, rõ ràng có hai phần bánh cho hai người.

"Ừ, chỉ một thôi, và lấy một cái ống hút thôi." - Sau lớp mặt nạ gã liếm nhẹ môi mình.

***  
"Của anh đây, Đội trưởng lười biếng ạ." - Bộ giáp dừng lại trước mặt Steve, chìa cho anh phần bánh và nước, trước khi nó tự động mở các chốt để Tony trong trang phục nghiêm chỉnh bước ra.

Steve đặt bánh và nước sang một bên, và cơ thể rắn chắc của anh áp sát Tony:

"Tony, em lại không nghe lời tôi!"

"Nhưng cách của anh lâu quá Steve ạ!" - Gã nhún vai, không chút hối lỗi.

"Em có biết-" - Steve bước lại gần gã hơn, anh ghì chặt vai gã bằng bàn tay cứng rắn của mình. - "Chỉ chậm một chút nữa thôi, nếu em không kịp tiêu diệt con quái vật ấy, thì vòi độc của nó đã ghim thẳng vào đầu em rồi."

Đôi mắt xanh đong đầy lo lắng, hình ảnh con quái vật to lớn, vươn nọc độc hướng về phía bộ giáp hôm nay cứ xoáy sâu vào tâm trí anh, chỉ chậm một chút thôi, thì anh không dám tưởng tượng mọi việc sẽ thế nào nữa.

"Tôi biết, nhưng chỉ có áp sát nó như vậy, hoả tiễn của tôi mới đủ sức công phá-"

Đôi mày của Steve vẫn nhíu chặt, bàn tay anh từ vai gã chuyển sang ghì lấy gương mặt ấy, anh thở dài:

"Sao em cứ đặt mình vào nguy hiểm như vậy chứ?"

"Vì-" - Tony nghiêng đầu né tránh, nhưng bàn tay Steve ngăn cản gã làm điều đó, gã đành ngập ngừng đáp - "Tôi sợ, nó sẽ làm hại đến anh và mọi người."

Lúc đó, con quái vật đó đã quấn chặt lấy Steve bằng xúc tu, chỉ chậm thêm giây lát, là nó dễ dàng tiêm vào anh thứ chất độc chết chóc ấy, dẫu Steve có siêu huyết thanh thì cũng không ai đảm bảo chất độc đó có tổn hại đến anh hay không.

"Tony." - Steve cúi đầu, ép môi mình lên môi gã, cả hai quấn vào nhau, dù đầu lưỡi mặn chát vị mồ hôi và khoang mũi thì ngập tràn hương vị của nhau.

Đến khi nụ hôn chấm dứt, Steve ôm gã thật chặt không buông, giọng anh nghiêm khắc.

"Lần sau, em còn như vậy, đừng trách tôi phạt em!"

Tony ngoan ngoãn gật đầu, rồi gã cựa mình trong vòng tay anh.

"Giờ thì mau bỏ tay ra, bánh của tôi hết ngon mất!"

Steve phì cười, kéo tay gã ngồi bệt xuống sàn, anh mở hộp, lấy hai chiếc bánh hamburger ra, đưa cho Tony.

"Ăn hamburger đi, trưa nay em vẫn chưa ăn gì cả!"

"Sao anh biết tôi sẽ tới đó?" - Tony nhìn chiếc bánh trên tay anh, bật cười nhận lấy.

"Cũng như em chỉ kêu thêm một ly nước thôi!" - đôi mắt anh liếc nhìn ly nước duy nhất.

"Lần sau, nếu muốn gì, anh cứ gọi điện hay nhắn tin cho tôi, đừng gọi thông qua chủ tiệm."

"Nhưng em đã cắt đứt liên lạc." - Anh thoáng nhớ lại kênh liên lạc của toàn đội chỉ còn vọng lại tiếng của chính mình - mọi người đã thoát ra từ bao giờ.

"Cứ nhắn qua hộp thư thoại trên điện thoại, tôi đã lưu vào danh bạ cho anh số của tôi mà." - Tony cầm ly nước, nhấp một ngụm, thong thả đáp.

"Ừ, anh vừa sửa từ 'thiên tài' sang 'Shellhead'" - Steve vuốt ve chiếc mặt nạ đỏ vàng của Tony thật dịu dàng - Đây là người anh yêu, cùng anh chiến đấu, cùng anh yêu nhau, mấy ai trong đời có thể cùng nhau như anh và gã đây.

"Hay thật, vì tôi đặt anh là 'Winghead' trong điện thoại của mình."- Gã khẩy hai chiếc cánh trắng nhỏ trên nón của Steve, bật cười.

Steve không đáp, chỉ có ánh nhìn xanh thẫm vẫn nhìn vào Tony, trong khi anh đang uống ly nước bằng chính ống hút Tony vừa dùng qua.

Gã nhếch môi, vui sướng cắn vào chiếc bánh trên bàn tay trái, còn bàn tay phải gã đặt xuống đất, để chạm vào bàn tay của một ai khác.

Buổi chiều tà nhẹ buông trên tháp, có dáng hai người đang ngồi cạnh nhau, cùng nhau ăn bánh, cùng nhau uống nước, và cùng nhau quan tâm đến đối phương.

Đột ngột, anh quay sang nhìn gã và mỉm cười:

"Bánh Donut của em phải hai tiếng sau mới được ăn. Bụng đói ăn nhiều thứ cùng lúc không tốt!"

"Không công bằng Steve!!" - Gã tức tối hét lên khi hộp bánh bị Steve tịch thu. - "Friday đã thông báo tôi có thể nạp thêm ít nhất hai cái bánh để đủ năng lượng-"

"Em cũng bớt dựa dẫm vào phương thức tính toán của máy móc đi!" - Steve đáp với vẻ không hài lòng. - "Như lúc nãy-"

"Nhưng lúc đó rõ ràng Friday đã xem xét, tính toán thời gian rất chuẩn! Hơn nữa, anh cũng đừng quên là ai chế tạo ra Friday!" - Tony đang cắn lớp bánh, nhưng gã vẫn cố chấp đáp trả.

"Là thiên tài Tony Stark, được chưa?" - Steve dùng ngón cái xoa lớp tương cà còn dính trên bộ ria mép của gã, đầu hàng chịu thua. - "Nhưng đừng nên có lần sau!"

"Biết rồi, anh sẽ phạt tôi chứ gì?!"

***

"Tony, em lại tự ý hành động!!" - Steve trầm giọng qua kênh liên lạc.

"Steve à, anh định phạt tôi thế nào đây, tôi vừa cứu anh đó!"

"Em nói xem?" - tiếng cười của Captain America thật gợi cảm.

***

Bíp - Tiếng báo hiệu tin nhắn tới, từ người được lưu tên là "Shellhead"

Steve mở chiếc điện thoại, tin nhắn tới chỉ vỏn vẹn ba ký tự đơn giản.

"IHY"

Steve lắc đầu cười bàn tay ôm chặt người vẫn đang cuộn mình trong lớp chăn dày.

"Ừ, anh cũng yêu em. Nhưng em có thể tự nói cho anh biết mà không cần phải thông qua thiết bị hay máy móc mà!"

Bíp - tin nhắn lại tới, lần này có nhiều ký tự hơn. "Là I hate you!"

"Ừ anh biết, đó là cách em nói yêu anh mà!"

Tony cắn chặt răng, là do giọng gã trở nên khàn đục, nếu không chắc chắn sẽ hét vào mặt Steve ngay, mà không phải cam chịu nhắn tin để Steve xiên xỏ ý muốn của mình.

_______

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc.


End file.
